The present invention relates to electric ovens.
In particular, the invention relates to domestic ovens having a cooking chamber whose opening can be closed by a door and which contains at least one upper heating element and at least one lower heating element. Such ovens generally have a switch capable of assuming an oven operating position in which at least the lower element is energized, or a grill operating position in which only the upper element is energized.
When the oven is operated as a grill, its door should be left open so that air can circulate. When the device is to be used as an oven the door should be kept closed. Of course, the user, when operating the grill, may forget to leave the door open. This, not only impairs the quality of the grilling operation, which generally can only be performed successfully if the food to be grilled is adequately ventilated, but also risks causing either an abnormal increase in the temperature inside the cooking chamber since the upper element generally has a high output, or an interruption of the entire power supply because of the action of a thermostat.
It is an object of the invention to overcome these drawbacks.